


Next Time

by bloodykiss147



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Blow Job, Cum Eating, M/M, Self-Pity, fottage, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodykiss147/pseuds/bloodykiss147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danse wants a little pity hate fuck, but Hancock isn't having that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually my first DanseHancock fic, but I wasn't happy with it until I fixed it.

The community is gathered in the community mess hall tonight for some random event or another; Danse is never sure, but they happen often enough when Sole is home that he can’t be bothered to, he doesn’t think it matters to anyone else either. Danse sits alone across the street from the building watching everyone who has gathered around the outside. Danse feels the constant partying is a waste of time, but he doesn't or really he can't complain without being called out for the hypocrite that he is for happily drinking their alcohol. Most nights no one pays him any attention, sometimes the settlers or one of the many people who follow Sole around will watch him with misplaced pity, mistrust, or mocking; which it is he can't really tell, even before he knew what he is reading people was never one of his strong suits. Danse wonders what time it is as he sits on the bench, he can’t be sure, other than the clock on Sole’s pip-boy there is no way to tell the time; and no one can get her to separate with it. Danse doesn’t hear the sound of someone approaching him.

“Drinking alone Paladin? Heard that isn’t healthy” Hancock says.

Danse practically falls off the bench, Hancock laughs as he rounds the bench and sits beside Danse. Danse stares hard at him for obviously choosing to sit as close as possible, much too close for comfort.

“I am no longer a paladin, now leave me alone Ghoul,” Danse says.

“No need to get hostile, we're all on the same team now” he says putting an arm across the back of the bench.

“Hardly,” Danse says.

Danse shifts away uncomfortably flushed, Increased consumption of alcohol isn’t the only new habit brought out by his sudden revelation and exile from the Brotherhood, he also has begun looking at the mayoral Ghoul with strange feelings. Some nights Danse has dreams of Hancock ramming him hard into a dirty mattress, or against a wall where anyone could find him; in most of his fantasies Hancock is rough with him and Danse lets him take whatever he wants, the gentle dreams of soft kisses and love making are more unsettling to Danse, he doesn’t feel like he deserves them. Some nights he gives into them and cums almost screaming Hancock’s name, shame sets in moments after clean up. He suspects Hancock knows, but he does not bring it up; which Danse finds bizarre because it would be perfect fuel for ridicule from the mayor.

He waits for him to leave, but Hancock just sits staring off into space; probably high on jet or something.

“I’m sorry,” Danse says breaking the silence.

“What the hell was in that jet Sole brought back, what are you apologizing for?” Hancock looks at Danse.  
“I would have turned on you for anything for the Brotherhood, but you were on Sole's side. Regardless of your dislike for me, which I don't really blame you.”

“Going to have to break your heart pal, but I don't dislike you. Much” Hancock laughs.

Danse stares back at Hancock, as he stares his mind wanders to the thought of what it would feel like to touch him, to taste his skin. As a paladin he couldn’t ask without getting nothing but rude answers; now nothing is stopping him from asking or even getting a taste for himself. Danse shoots forward smashing their mouths together gracelessly. It is a pathetic first try for a kiss, but Hancock doesn’t move away; he is still for only a moment before he presses hard against Danse’s mouth. Hancock’s mouth is rough and lipless, but surprisingly warm and soft inside; Danse felt Hancock’s tongue slip past his into his mouth.

“You brush your teeth,” he says releasing hancock’s mouth.

Hancock rolls his eyes, he starts biting gently at Danse’s neck, leaving marks Danse could hopefully hid under his hood.

“We all can’t be MacCready,” Hancock laughs.

Danse laughs too, it feels weird laughing with Hancock, weirder having him practically sitting in his lap. Danse stops everything catching up to him a little too fast, he doesn’t deserve this, they shouldn’t be like this. Danse bites down a little harshly on Hancock’s collar, Hancock moans throwing his head back.

“I want you to fuck me Ghoul,” Danse pants against the mark he is making.

“Use my name,” Hancock says his voice huskier with lust.

“H-Hancock. Fuck me” Danse begs.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Hancock says.

In a blink the atmosphere changes with those simple words, Danse look at him.

“Why not?” Danse almost barks at him.

“Because I don't hurt people unless they deserve it, and I sure as hell never do it with sex. I know you think I'm some kind of monster but not like that.” Hancock looks genuinely hurt by Danse’s unsaid assumption.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that,” Danse says ashamed.

Hancock climbs into Danse’s lap kissing him slowly, Danse takes a deep breath in through his nose as they kissed. Hancock moves just far enough to speak, but not enough that Danse can no longer feel his breath on his mouth.

“I know you didn’t, you won’t be getting any self-pity hate fucking from me. I’m a lover, not a fighter.”

“You introduced yourself to Sole by stabbing a man,” Danse says.

Hancock bursts into hard laughter shattering all the tension that had built up, Danse smiles back a little. Hancock slips off Danse’s lap, he stands up and takes Danse’s hand lifting him off the bench. 

Danse follows silently as Hancock take them to one of the vacant shacks Sole put up for settlers, it is farthest from the rest and closest to a generator so no one took it. Inside two beds have seen put side by side touching. Hancock turns them so Danse’s back is to the beds, he pushed him back onto them before climbing on top. He begins nipping down Danse’s jaw to his collar, Hancock fumbles with the different straps on Danse’s uniform. Danse is almost panting, about to beg for anything already; he was embarrassedly hard in his uniform, it almost made it feel dirtier about to be fucked in his BOS uniform. Hancock stops moving and pushes back from Danse; his hat and clothes are disheveled.

“Do the Brotherhood have to make everything more difficult than they have to be, who needs all these damn straps,” he says. Danse laughed taking his time effortlessly unhooking and zipping his uniform open, it ends just shy of releasing his painfully hard erection. Hancock stops him before he can pull the uniform off, he sat back on his knees to study Danse. “I do have to admit, I have always appreciated the Brotherhood uniform, it’s tight in all the right places.” Hancock slides his hand down to cup one cheek through the clothes.

Danse moans lifting himself up so his back is arched, Hancock uses his other hand to push open the uniform and plays with one nipple.

“Fuck, Hancock,” he moans.

“Scoot up more.” Hancock gets up from the bed.

Danse does as he was told; he moves so his back was against the metal headboard, spreading his legs invitingly to Hancock then waiting for more instructions. He hopes they would come soon; his erection began to press hard into his uniform, not unpleasant but he wanted more. Hancock is standing above him smiling, he rubs himself through his pants watching Danse wiggle around in anticipation. 

“Please, Hancock.”

“How can I say no to that, especially when you asked so nice and look so beautiful.” Hancock gets back on the bed slowly sliding in between his legs, he stops still too far away for Danse's liking.

Hancock slips a hand down the opening of Danse’s uniform and into the bottom, he wraps his hand around his cock and takes it out of the constricting material. Hancock leans down and licks the head with ghost swipes, Danse throws his head back swearing loudly. Hancock only chuckles before taking it into his mouth, he swirled his tongue around the shaft while he bobs his head. His hat slips off and lands on the floor but neither man notices it. Hancock let's go with a loud pop and moan that makes Danse blush, he doesn’t stop giving it attention though, he licks down the underside down to his balls and back up again. Danse places a hand on his shoulder stopping him, Hancock looks up with a questioning glance.

“You’re wearing too much,” Danse says.

“Didn’t think you’d want to see all this,” Hancock replies; it is a joke, if only a half hearted one.

Danse pulls Hancock up so he is straddling him, Danse pushes his jacket off then works off the rest of his layers; Hancock is skinnier than Danse thought he would be. He doesn’t hesitate licking at the newly revealed skin, Hancock groans in his throat, it comes out as a breathy “fuck”. 

“Can robots get sexually transmitted diseases?” Danse asks still licking and biting Hancock’s chest.

“Wouldn't know never fucked a robot, besides I'm clean, you ass” Hancock says with a smile, he grinds his clothed erection again Danse’s.

Danse wants to correct him, but the friction stops him from saying anything coherent. Hancock rocks a few times before slipping down between Danse’s legs, he licked Danse’s cock once before sitting back up.

“I want to fuck you through this bed, but let’s take it slow for now.” Hancock takes his dick out.

Hancock with surprising strength puts Danse’s legs together and over one of his shoulders, he slips his leaking member between his thighs, it rubbed against Danse’s erection.

“Hancock,” Danse pants.

“I want to hear you scream, paladin.” Hancock slowly rocks his hips, spit and pre-cum made them slide smoothly against each other and the material of the clothes still covering Danse’s legs.

Danse yells out, not worrying about anyone catching them, he already didn’t care and now he is too lost to care. He thought about the reaction of the Brotherhood if they could see him with Hancock fucking his thighs as he begged to cum. Hancock leans down and Danse leans up to meet him in one of the gentlest kisses of the night, Danse cried out into Hancock’s mouth as he feels his orgasim hit him suddenly splattering warm spunk onto his exposed chest. Danse chokes out a small sob; Hancock with light kisses on the corners of his mouth starts almost cooing reassurances. 

“It is okay, just let go. I got you. You're so good for me Danse.”

Tears fell from his eyes a little with a soft sob as Hancock keeps rubbing against his over sensitive spent cock until Hancock comes with a deep groan, his own fluids hitting Danse’s stomach and a little on his face. He licks it off without breaking eye contact with Danse making him blush, he took some of the mess off his chest then licks it off his fingers, he keeps doing that until the mess is clean up. Danse can’t look away, he wanted a taste too and so he kissed a little of what was left from Hancock’s mouth.

“You were so good.” his voice still husky with sex.

“I'm sorry for losing it.”

“Don't worry about it, you okay?”

Out of everything that happened the genuine concern and emotions in his voice is the biggest surprise of the night. Danse takes his hands, pulls him down onto his chest, and they lay pressed together.

“Next time you should fuck me,” Danse says.

“Next time?” Hancock looks up at him.

“I would like to do this again” he replies.

Hancock laughs laying back down, they fall asleep letting the hum of the outside generator drown out the last of their hard breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> http://garrusvakarianismyboo.tumblr.com/


End file.
